Even The Fear Left Me
by Mephisto-Thamril
Summary: Pourquoi Severus Snape a t il changé de camp? OS. Pas de slash. Prend place une quinzaine d'années avant les évènements d'Happy Days in Hell. Traduction.


**Titre:** Even The Fear Left Me (Même la peur m'a quitté)

**Auteur:** enahma

**Traductrices:** Thamril et Méphisto

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à enahma.

**Note :** Pas de spoilers du tome 5.

**Attention!** Si vous n'avez pas lu Happy Days in Hell, vous ne pourrez pas comprendre cet OSqui se déroule à peu près 15 ans avant.

* * *

J'aurais dû le savoir… C'était si évident, si foutrement évident… 

Mais… qui s'attend à cela de le part de sa propre foutue famille ?

Et maintenant, je me tiens là, attaché, au centre d'un hall immense, le trône de Voldemort est devant moi et je sais qu'il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. Je vais mourir dans quelques heures, de la mort la plus douloureuse possible.

Je devrais avoir peur mais je ne peux pas sentir la crainte. Non. J'ai d'autres sentiments : la déception et… la douleur. Mes parents m'ont trahi, moi, leur propre fils, ils m'ont condamné à mourir. Et dans quelques minutes, Sever arrivera aussi et… Que fera-t-il ? J'espère qu'il ne tentera rien de stupide pour me sauver. On ne peut pas me sauver.

Ce serait si bon de lui parler avant de mourir. Juste quelques mots. Pour lui demander d'être là pour Lily. Pour James. Pour Albus. Pour le supplier de changer de côté, de quitter finalement ce terrible monstre, les tortures, les trahisons, pour vivre la vie normale qu'il mérite. Oui, il mérite une vie normale. Et il ne l'aura jamais. Pas même s'il va voir Albus aujourd'hui… C'est trop tard pour lui.

Oh, non. Je peux sentir mon cœur me faire mal. Non, ça ne peut pas être trop tard ! Il a seulement vingt et un ans ; il est presque un enfant, comme moi…

Nous sommes si jeunes… Trop jeunes pour mourir, trop jeunes pour qu'il soit trop tard pour nous.

Et d'un autre côté, c'est trop tard pour nous deux.

Sever, Sever, tu n'as rien fait d'impardonnable, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je crains la réponse. Je la redoute.

Et bien, je sais… je sais beaucoup des choses qu'il a faites. Il ne l'a jamais suspecté, mais je sais.

Et pourquoi a-t-il commis tout cela ? A cause de deux personnes répugnantes et horribles qui s'appellent ses – NOS ! - parents.

Les voici. Les Mangemorts. Le premier cercle. Trente hommes, dix femmes. Et mes parents sont parmi eux.

Et lui, Tom Elvis Jedusor lui-même, au centre de l'attention.

Je suis soulagé. Sever n'est pas là. Il n'a pas été appelé. Merci mon Dieu.

Cependant… Il serait si bon de voir un visage aimant avant de mourir. Oui, aimant. Il m'aime, j'en suis sûr. Il n'aime pas beaucoup de gens, mais il m'aime. Peut-être aime-t-il toujours Anne… et il aime Malfoy et Avery, bien que je ne puisse pas comprendre pourquoi. Les gosses infidèles. Ils ne font que l'utiliser. Comme Tom. Comme nos parents. Mais il est trop aveugle pour le réaliser !

« Et bien, jeune Snape. » Je sens un besoin soudain de vomir alors que Tom touche mon menton. Il soulève mon visage avec son doigt. Tous mes sens protestent de dégoût. Mais je ne laisse pas les bâtards le voir. Je leur montrerai comment un humain doit se comporter. Je lève mon regard vers Tom. Je ne cille pas. Je ne frissonne pas. « Ton père t'a recommandé… Mais il veut que je… te pousse un peu pour me rejoindre. »

Je ne réponds pas. C'est totalement inutile. Je le regarde juste directement. Ouvertement, si vous voulez.

« Tu ne réponds pas. » Soupire Tom avec une tristesse moqueuse. « Cependant, je ne te 'pousserai' pas si tu te joignais à moi volontairement. »

« Je ne le ferai pas. » C'est une simple remarque dite d'une voix neutre. Néanmoins, une minuscule voix commence à pousser des cris perçants à l'intérieur de moi, disant des choses stupides au sujet de la vie et de la survie… Quelle sorte de vie aurais-je si je me joins à ce monstre ? Silence, minuscule voix. Je suis prêt. Je suis fin prêt.

Je peux sentir le regard de mon père brûler mon dos, je sens sa haine et son aversion pour moi, le dégoût de ma mère… Des sentiments mauvais. Je peux me rappeler un temps où je recherchais leur amour et leur attention… maintenant c'est fini.

C'est dommage que je ne puisse pas dire au revoir aux personnes que j'aime le plus.

Et bien, je peux le dire maintenant. Ils ne l'entendront jamais, mais je le chuchote à voix basse.

« Au revoir, Lily, mon amour. Au revoir, Sever, je suis désolé de ne plus pouvoir être là pour toi. Au revoir, James, essaye de calmer la douleur de la mort de ta bien-aimée. Au revoir, Albus. Je suis désolé de vous décevoir. Je n'étais pas assez fort. » Je frissonne légèrement. Je peux sentir des larmes dans mes yeux. Mais je ne pleurerai pas. Je ne leur montrerai pas ma faiblesse.

Je veux voir Sever. Il est mon dernier espoir… Un espoir de sentir l'amour faire face à ma mort. Il est le seul qui peut venir ici. Mais il n'a pas été appelé. POURQUOI ?

J'entends un mouvement discret derrière mon dos. Je peux voir un sourire mauvais sur le visage de Tom.

Je tourne la tête. Mes yeux s'écarquillent de choc.

Sever est arrivé.

* * *

Je suis nerveux. Mon Maître m'appelle et Dumbledore me retient avec ses questions ridicules au sujet de mon frère. Pourquoi diable est-ce que je devrais savoir où est Quietus ? Il est adulte ; il a ses propres chemins auxquels je ne veux pas penser. Puisque je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait, personne ne peut m'arracher ses secrets. Particulièrement pas mon Maître qui est extrêmement curieux à propos de Quietus. 

C'est la faute de Père. Il ne peut pas arrêter de parler de son plus jeune fils au Seigneur des Ténèbres ; cependant, je sais et il sait que Quietus ne le rejoindra jamais. Au contraire de nous.

Je ne sais pas qui a raison. Je ne suis pas sûr moi-même. Quietus, d'un autre côté, semble être mortellement sûr. Il y a des moments où je pense qu'il a raison et que j'ai fait le chose la plus stupide de ma vie quand j'ai décidé de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais ce sont des pensées dangereuses. Ma vie appartient au Maître maintenant. Je n'ai aucune chance de le quitter. Je resterai sien, pour toujours.

Finalement, Dumbledore réalise que je suis pressé. Il me jeta un regard étrange et met sa main sur mon épaule.

« Bonne chance, professeur Snape. »

Je suis vraiment consterné. Sait-il ? Alors que je traverse la Grande Salle avec de longues enjambées, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser aux dernières paroles du Directeur. Avant d'atteindre le Point de Transplanage de la Forêt Interdite, j'en suis sûr. Il sait.

Que dois-je faire maintenant ? Quand j'apparais devant Nightmare Manor - Dieu, combien je déteste cet endroit ! - je lutte pour me concentrer sur la tâche possible qui m'attend. Je réfléchirais aux paroles de Dumbledore plus tard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne veux pas parler au Maître de ces nouvelles troublantes.

Je mets mon masque et j'ajuste mes robes. Le Maître déteste le désordre. Je traverse quelques couloirs jusqu'à ce que j'entre dans le Hall Principal du Manoir. Le Maître à l'habitude de m'attendre là pour me donner des ordres à propos des potions que je dois préparer.

Quand je vois le cercle intérieur se tenir devant lui, je deviens embarrassé. Je ne suis pas un membre de ce groupe, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Pourquoi dois-je être là ? Je deviens nerveux.

Je m'approche d'eux avec des pas incertains. Je suis sûr que je ne suis pas censé être ici.

A présent, le Seigneur me sourit. Et j'aperçois une silhouette se tenant devant lui. Une séance de torture ? Est-ce que ça signifie qu'il me veut dans le premier cercle ? Oh, ce serait un…

Non.

Je peux sentir la panique me traverser, gelant mon sang, stoppant ma respiration. Ma gorge se serre, mes pupilles s'élargissent d'une crainte évidente.

Je veux crier, hurler, rugir : NON !

C'est Quietus.

* * *

Je peux sentir ma poitrine, mon cœur se déchirer en deux quand j'accroche le regard de Sever. La plus grande terreur, une panique immense. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai souhaité qu'il soit là ? Maintenant, je peux le voir souffrir de ma mort. Le bon travail. Il ne sera pas plus facile de mourir. Au contraire. 

Je voudrais lui dire quelques mots mais je n'ose pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit tué comme moi juste parce que je lui ai dit de stupides paroles affectueuses. Des paroles affectueuses - devant Tom Jedusor ! Non. Je reste silencieux, la bouche étroitement fermée. J'essaye de lui envoyer un message par mon regard, nous nous fixons maintenant les yeux dans les yeux et je lutte pour le calmer.

Comme c'est étrange. Moi, l'ex-Auror du Ministère essayant de consoler un Mangemort… Non. Ce n'est pas un Mangemort. C'est Severus, mon frère que j'aime et j'espère qu'il a toujours une chance dans sa vie de devenir l'homme aimant et attentionné que moi seul connais derrière sa façade de Maître des Potions répugnant et sans cœur. Dieu, parfois je pense qu'il n'est pas simplement un bon acteur, qu'il est vraiment ce bâtard graisseux qu'il montre à tout le monde… Mais il y a des moments où j'ai la chance de le voir derrière tous ces murs et je ne peux pas comprendre qu'il se cache. Pourquoi fait-il cela ?

Oui, je connais la réponse mais je ne veux pas la croire. Il a maintenant vingt et un ans, il est un adulte ; il n'a pas besoin du respect de nos parents pour vivre ! Bien sûr qu'il n'en a pas besoin ! Et d'un autre côté, si. Il en a toujours eu besoin.

Je peux voir sa main trembler, ses pas chanceler. Bon Dieu, Severus, ressaisis-toi ! Tu es devant le monstre le plus cruel du monde qui te tuera dès qu'il remarquera n'importe quel signe de faiblesse ! Réveille-toi !

Sever, cher Sever, ressaisis-toi, s'il te plait ! Ne me prend pas en pitié, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, ne peux-tu pas voir que je vais mourir de toute façon, SAUVE-TOI, imbécile ! Je me force à me retourner vers Voldemort. Apparemment, il apprécie le spectacle. Mon sang se gèle. Non. C'est d'accord qu'il veuille me tuer. Mais je ne laisserai pas Sever être blessé !

« Quel est le problème, Tom ? As-tu perdu ta force ? As-tu peur de moi ? Lâche… » Je lui crache les paroles au visage. Je peux voir son visage devenir rouge.

« Comment oses-tu… » Siffle-t-il.

Merci mon Dieu, il se concentre sur moi au lieu de Sever. Je dois continuer, pour donner le temps à mon idiot de frère de regagner son calme.

« OSER ? Je ne dois pas OSER pour m'adresser à toi, Tom. Je ne suis pas ton esclave comme tes 'fidèles serviteurs'… » Avec un mouvement de ma tête, je désigne les Mangemorts qui se mettent à trembler de rage. Je devrais payer pour mes paroles plus tard, c'est inévitable : je peux voir les doigts blanchis de mon père alors qu'il saisit sa baguette avec force. Il est livide maintenant.

Je voudrais tourner la tête vers Sever mais je ne veux pas que Voldemort se concentre à nouveau sur lui.

« Ils ne sont pas mes esclaves, jeune Snape. » Il me sourit. Oh non. Je le préfère quand il ricane. Son sourire est la chose la plus laide que j'ai jamais vu en ce maudit monde. « Ils sont mes disciples, mes fidèles apprentis. Et je peux voir ton besoin d'être formé, d'apprendre le respect… et peut-être qu'un jour tu pourras devenir l'un d'eux, tu pourras prendre ta place dans ce cercle comme tes parents. » Il fait un signe de la tête aux deux personnes que j'ai par le passé considéré comme mes parents. « Ou ton frère. »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de tourner la tête vers lui. Il ne semble pas plus calme. Pourquoi diable se comporte-t-il comme un gamin de cinq ans ? Je voudrais lui hurler dessus mais je ne peux pas.

Il panique.

Je n'ai jamais su qu'il m'aimait tellement.

* * *

Je n'ai jamais su que je l'aimais tellement. Les pensées traversant mon esprit cherchent un moyen de le sauver, de le protéger, de le traîner loin du Seigneur et de ses serviteurs, comme moi… 

Et maintenant, il lutte pour me protéger. Il rend le Seigneur furieux pour me donner le temps de me ressaisir. Il ne sait pas, bien sûr, que je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas arrêter de paniquer. Il va mourir et c'est assez pour que je devienne terrifié et pétrifié par la crainte. Je ne veux pas le perdre. La seule personne sur ce monde qui m'aime. Et la seule personne que j'aime.

Je veux tomber à genoux, perdre conscience et ne jamais me réveiller. Je ne veux pas un monde sans lui. Je ne veux pas mes quartiers sans lui.

Je pâlis quand le Seigneur me mentionne à Quietus. Je ne suis vraiment pas un bon exemple. Sûrement pas pour Quietus. Maintenant, je sais qui a choisi le mauvais côté. Je suis totalement convaincu.

Et trop tard.

Trop tard.

Ses yeux accrochent les miens et me supplient de me comporter comme l'adulte que je suis censé être. Mais je ne veux pas être un adulte ! Je veux que mon enfance revienne, je veux retourner dans le temps et tout recommencer d'une manière totalement différente. Je veux que le Choixpeau sur ma tête hurle Serdaigle ! Au lieu de Serpentard ! Je veux retrouver mon travail à l'Institut, rechercher des potions curatives ; je veux Anne, une famille, des enfants…

Non. J'ai totalement échoué. Tout. Et le pire de tout cela, c'est que même si je survis ce soir, je n'aurai plus jamais la chance d'avoir une vie normale.

Mais je ne continuerai pas non plus celle-ci. J'irai au Ministère juste après et je me dénoncerai. Puis, je recevrai le Baiser du Détraqueurs et je n'aurai plus à m'inquiéter de rien.

Quietus.

Une paire d'yeux noirs, douloureux mais courageux. Il n'y a aucune crainte ni aucune faiblesse en eux. Il est juste debout au centre du cercle, il ne bouge pas, mais je le vois partir et s'éloigner. Je peux le sentir se préparer à mourir.

Non, Quietus, s'il te plait…

Les premières larmes coulent sur mes joues. Personne ne le voit : j'ai mon masque. Heureusement ? Peut-être, je ne peux pas décider.

Je peux sentir mon père saisir mon coude et m'obliger à me tenir à côté de lui. Je sais ce que sera la prochaine étape : le Premier Cercle n'est pas le seul autorisé à torturer des victimes dans le Hall Principal. Les Mangemorts de base ont cette occasion régulièrement.

« Six rounds. » Dit doucement le Seigneur. « Naturellement, ça s'arrêtera au moment où tu prendras la bonne décision. » Il regarde Quietus et s'assoit.

SIX ? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir malade à cette annonce. Je n'en veux même pas un. Je veux rentrer à la maison. Je veux mourir.

Je veux jouer aux échecs avec Quietus devant la cheminée comme nous le faisons presque chaque soir. Non, nous ne parlons pas, nous jouons juste aux échecs, je le bats, il rit et quitte la pièce. Rien d'extraordinaire. Mais… c'est un petit morceau de vie. La vie.

Je veux qu'il vive !

Je pleure maintenant. Comme un petit enfant, comme je ne l'ai jamais fait auparavant. Mon corps est entièrement secoué de sanglots que je ne peux pas supprimer. Quiet, Quiet, Quiet…

Foutu masque ! Je ne peux pas essuyer mes larmes, elles me chatouillent, mon visage, mon cou, ma poitrine – elles trempent l'avant de mes robes et je me tiens à côté de mon père dont j'ai toujours voulu l'amour, que j'ai toujours voulu impressionner… Maintenant je le déteste.

Il l'a fait. J'en suis sûr. Il déteste Quiet comme il me déteste. Personne d'autre ne pourrait faire CA à son propre sang et à sa propre chair ! Et… Quiet est MON sang et MA chair aussi !

Je suis brisé, je peux le sentir. Wow, quel merveilleux spectacle ! Un Mangemort brisé ! Juste devant son maître !

Mais, en attendant, la torture a commencé. Et mon tour est proche.

MON TOUR ? Je DOIS me ressaisir. Le Seigneur a dit qu'il y aurait six rounds. C'est au moins 5 heures. Ca signifie que j'ai le temps d'inventer quelque chose pour l'aider, pour le sauver.

Voyons voir…

* * *

Idiot. Sever est un idiot. Il s'est finalement ressaisis, mais je peux voir qu'il pense à la façon de me sauver. L'idiot. Je ne peux pas être sauvé. Je mourrai ici. Idiot, idiot, idiot. Il va révéler ses émotions et Voldemort le tuera avec moi. 

Merveilleux.

Je veux qu'il survive. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Quelque part profondément à l'intérieur de moi, j'estime qu'il a une tâche dans la vie, une tâche très importante que je ne peux pas trouver, mais qui existe néanmoins. Il ne peut pas mourir ici. Pas maintenant. Pas ici.

Le premier sort me frappe.

Douleur.

J'essaye de ne pas hurler.

…

J'ai réussi.

Douleur chaude. Je cherche le regard de Sever. Quand je le trouve, je me sens plus calme. Il est ici. Je ne suis pas seul.

La douleur déchiquette mon corps en petits morceaux. Mes yeux tournent dans mon crâne. J'ai commencé à suer sans le remarquer. Merveilleux.

Du sang dans ma bouche. J'ai réussi à me mordre la langue. Du sang sur mon visage. Je suis tombé face contre terre et mon nez s'est cassé.

Ca fait mal.

Et je peux à nouveau trouver le regard de Sever. Il souffre ; je peux le voir. Son supplice est peut-être plus profond que le mien. Je souffre juste physiquement alors que lui souffre émotionnellement plus fort et a des problèmes de culpabilité.

Cher Sever… Cher Sever trahi… Combien de fois j'ai essayé de t'aider, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé… Et maintenant, je meurs et nous ne pouvons pas nous aider. Je peux seulement espérer que tu survivras ce soir.

Alors qu'un mauvais sort frappe mon estomac, je me mets à genoux et j'ai la nausée. Bravo ! À partir de maintenant, je roulerai dans mon propre vomi. Merveilleux. Comment est-ce que je peux garder ma dignité après ça ?

Soudain, un visage apparaît dans mon esprit. C'est celui d'Harold. Il est étendu sur le sol de son bureau favori, mort. Et il y a également du vomi autour de lui. C'était probablement un sort similaire. Harold… et Emma. Les parents de James. Mais ils étaient également mes parents d'une certaine manière : pas biologiquement, juste réellement.

Réellement. J'ai eu des parents parce que je les ai eus eux. Mais Sever était toujours seul. Apparemment, je n'étais pas suffisant pour le sauver. Il aurait eu besoin d'un véritable père aussi. Pour pouvoir rester raisonnable.

Mais il a manqué l'occasion. Et peut-être qu'Harold aurait adopté Sever aussi… non. C'est ridicule. Je deviens fou à cause de ces sorts. Sever et un Potter… Même si Harold avait été d'accord avec cette idée, Sever ne l'aurait pas acceptée. Jamais.

Foutue fierté !

Et encore de la douleur. Pendant quelques instants, je suis incapable de penser.

Puis… rien. Aucune douleur. Allons ! À qui le prochain tour ? Finissons finalement ce jeu cruel !

Je lève la tête. Mes yeux rencontrent ceux de Sever. C'est son tour.

Je me fige.

* * *

Je ne peux pas le faire. Non. 

Je sens mon père me donner un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Je lève ma baguette.

J'ouvre la bouche.

Mais je ne peux pas parler.

* * *

Allez Sever ! Ils vont te tuer !

* * *

« Severus ! » Siffle froidement la voix de mon père. Je lève mon regard vers le sien. Des yeux perçants froids comme la glace. Des yeux impitoyables. « Fais-le MAINTENANT ! » 

Je suis figé.

* * *

Quelle agréable vision, de voir votre propre père encourager votre frère à vous blesser ! Vraiment, mon cœur se réchauffe à le voir. Vraiment un sentiment de famille… 

Mais, Sever, le vieux bâtard a raison en ce moment.

« Jette-moi un sort MAINTENANT. » Je gémis.

Sa main tremble.

* * *

Je ne peux pas le croire. Quiet veut que JE LE blesse ! Mais je ne peux pas ! 

Je NE PEUX PAS !

« Lâche. » Chuchote-t-il et il se retourne.

Mon cœur saigne. Quiet, Quiet, ne me dis pas ça…

« Jette-lui un sort, mon garçon ou je vous tuerai tous les deux. » Oh, c'est la voix de ma bien-aimée mère. Quelle famille merveilleuse…

* * *

Son sort me frappe durement. Je tombe dans mon vomi. Très bien, Sever. Tu l'as finalement fait.

* * *

Je ne peux pas le croire. Je l'ai blessé. 

Je veux mourir.

Je veux m'agenouiller à ses côtés, l'étreindre étroitement et mourir à côté de lui. Mais il ne le veut pas. Pourquoi ?

* * *

Oh, ça devient de pire en pire. Maintenant je saigne. Sort très bien exécuté, vraiment. Je saigne partout. Puis, ça s'arrête. 

Puis, je ne peux plus respirer.

Puis, je ne puis plus déglutir.

Et ainsi de suite…

Second round.

A nouveau le tour de Sever.

* * *

Je suis plus calme maintenant. Je lui jette un sort qui ne cause pas trop de douleur. Mais je le vois tout de même souffrir sous MON sort. 

Des tours et encore des tours.

Le quatrième round est arrivé.

C'est mon tour.

Mais maintenant, je suis plus sûr que je ne l'ai jamais été dans ma vie. Je ne jetterais plus de sorts à Quiet. Même si je dois mourir. En réalité, ce ne serait pas si mauvais. J'AIME l'idée.

* * *

Je peux voir la décision dans ses yeux. 

J'ai échoué.

Idiot, idiot de Sever.

Mais… d'une certaine manière, je suis également soulagé. Il y avait quelque chose dans ce monde qui pouvait le détourner de Voldemort et de son mouvement répugnant. Et j'étais cette 'chose'.

Nos yeux s'accrochent.

Il enlève son masque. Quand il tombe, je suis effrayé. Son visage est rouge et taché par les larmes. Il a pleuré pendant un moment.

« Je ne peux pas continuer. » Dit-il simplement.

Notre père lève sa baguette vers son cou.

« Jette-lui un sort ! » Hurle-t-il.

Sever ne bouge pas. Je peux voir la détermination dans son comportement. Il serait si bon de lui dire un mot… ou deux. Avant notre fin. Mais père va le tuer maintenant. Je ferme les yeux. Je ne veux pas le voir mourir. Je déglutis en attendant le sort de mort qui prend mon dernier espoir.

Espoir… Soudainement, je peux voir le visage de Lily, son visage plein d'espoir quand je lui ai demandé d'être mon épouse. Je peux voir la joie et l'espoir dans ses yeux ; l'espoir que je reviendrais toujours vers elle, que je l'aimerai toujours. Elle sera brisée quand elle apprendra la vérité. Son monde sera brisé en mille morceaux… J'espère que James l'aidera à survivre. Ca sera très dur pour elle. J'espère qu'elle acceptera que Sever et moi soyons enterré dans la même tombe. Pas dans la tombe de la famille Snape, à côté de mes sombres ancêtres, non. Je veux être enterré à Pré-au-Lard. J'aime cet endroit. Je visitais les tombes d'Harold et d'Emma depuis leurs décès et j'étais toujours tellement en paix quand je m'asseyais là pendant des heures sans fin, écoutant les bruits de la nature et m'interrogeant sur ma vie, mes devoirs, Lily et Sever.

Mon idiot de frère ne saura jamais qu'il n'y avait que Lily en ce monde que j'aimais plus que lui. Mon bâtard de frère sarcastique.

J'ouvre les yeux pour le voir pour la dernière fois de sa vie, pour lui donner le même appui qu'il m'a donné depuis le début de cette séance de torture. Nos regards se fixent.

« Je suis désolé, Quiet. » Dit-il et je peux voir la douleur dans ses yeux. Mon Dieu, ça a dû être tellement difficile pour lui de me blesser. Il a toujours voulu me protéger, il m'a toujours observé et il a toujours détesté Sirius et James avec passion juste parce que leur blague m'avait presque tué… Et bien, je n'aime pas Sirius non plus, toutefois Sever et lui sont le même genre de personnes : arrogant, impétueux, têtu, pensant rarement aux conséquences de leurs actes. Mais Sever m'aime. Sirius me déteste avec la même passion que celle avec laquelle il déteste Sever. Pourquoi ? Je ne saurai jamais.

« Pas besoin. » Ma voix est rauque et à peine audible, mais je peux voir que Sever l'entend. Il sourit légèrement et je souris en retour. Bienvenue dans le monde de la vie, mon cher frère.

« DOLORIS ! » La voix de mon père est aiguisée comme un couteau.

Sever tombe sur le sol comme un arbre : sans secousse, sans cri et sans supplication, avec plus de dignité que j'ai jamais pensé qu'il avait. Seuls ses doigts montrent qu'il souffre : il tient sa baguette étroitement… puis du sang coule de sa bouche.

Il est tellement près de moi maintenant… Je tends la main pour le toucher, mais un autre sort me frappe et je suis incapable de me concentrer pendant un long moment. Quand je peux relever la tête, Sever n'est plus là. Ni mes parents.

Ils vont le torturer. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de frissonner alors que je pense à lui, à sa douleur - comme si j'étais dans une meilleure situation… Non, bien sûr que non. Ma torture continue.

Je ne reverrai jamais mon frère. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose dans ma vie.

* * *

Je n'ai jamais été frappé par le Doloris. Jamais. Peut-être que ça parait étrange, mes parents étant des Mangemorts, mais ils ne nous avaient jamais blessés avant. C'était la première fois. 

C'est horrible ! Comment est-ce que je pouvais l'utiliser sur quelqu'un ? Comment est-ce que je pouvais torturer des personnes avec ça ? Comment est-ce que je pouvais être un tel bâtard ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai choisi cette voie ?

La douleur m'est maintenant enseignée.

Quiet avait raison toutes ces années.

J'ai échoué. J'ai échoué toute ma vie.

Mon cœur saigne et je peux me sentir me figer à cause de l'émotion.

J'ai perdu ma vie. J'ai échoué.

Maintenant mon cœur s'arrête.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

La douleur émotionnelle surmonte soudain la physique et je pousse un horrible hurlement. Le hurlement du damné. Je suis damné. Damné à une mort terrifiante, me rendant clairement compte de CHAQUE PÉCHÉ j'ai commis dans ma vie. Tombant dans l'Enfer que je mérite, dans l'éternelle solitude que je mérite, à travers les douleurs immenses du double Doloris que je MERITE !

Maintenant, je voudrais que mes parents me torturent plus fort, beaucoup plus fort qu'ils le font, pour m'aider à payer tout ce que j'ai fait…

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues, mais mes péchés ne peuvent pas être lavés par un plein océan de larmes, il n'y a pas de pénitence suffisante pour les annuler, il n'y a pas de repentance pour les remettre, pour effacer la douleur, les tortures que j'ai causées, pour ramener les personnes que j'ai tuées.

Je ne veux pas mourir. Non. Je veux être puni et APRES CELA, je veux mourir. Dieu merci, Père prends soin de la punition appropriée, bien que ça me semble être un peu facile. Je mérite plus de douleur, plus de tortures ! Je veux être torturé comme Quietus, je veux…

Je hurle et je crie, je ne fais pas attention à ce que mes parents pensent, à ce que les autres Mangemorts pensent, je ne fais pas attention au fait qu'ils me considèrent lâche ou faible, je mérite leur mépris, le mépris de tout le monde…

Enfer, les effets des sorts commencent à baisser et je ne le veux pas !

Je lève la tête et je regarde dans les yeux de Père.

« N'es-tu pas capable de punir ton fils convenablement ? C'était plutôt facile… » Je peux voir la colère dans ses yeux. Bien, j'ai atteint mon but. Il me frappe encore. Mon dos se tord sous la douleur. Il me frappe de plus en plus fort. Le monde commence à se transformer en une grande tache floue autour de moi, je ne peux plus rien voir, je ne peux plus rien entendre, je ne peux plus rien sentir…

Puis, un ordre soudain coupe la douleur.

« C'est assez, Severus. » C'est le Maî… non. C'est Voldemort. « Viens. Ton plus jeune fils va prendre la punition adéquate. Quant à lui, » Il me désigna avec un signe de la tête. « Laisse-le tranquille. Tu as commis une erreur en le contraignant à participer. Tu aurais dû savoir qu'il… aime son frère. »

Il dit 'aime' comme s'il mentionnait une chose extrêmement répugnante. Il crache presque ce mot.

Comment est-ce que je pouvais respecter ce… bâtard ?

Et… Comment est-ce que je pouvais respecter mes parents ?

Quiet… Tu vas mourir dans une minute. Je veux te sauver, je veux être là pour toi dans les derniers instants de ta vie mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas bouger. Et bien, les sorts devaient être… forts, il devrait y avoir quelques répercussions, mais je ne peux pas les sentir. Mon cœur, mes pensées errent dans le Hall Principal. Autour de mon frère.

Je peux les voir quitter la pièce où je suis maintenant étendu tous les trois. Je les vois entrer le Hall. Ils vont tuer mon frère.

Le temps semble se ralentir. Chaque pas qu'ils font semble prendre une éternité.

Je veux les arrêter.

Les larmes coulent à nouveau sur mes joues.

STOP ! Je tremble sur le sol. Ils laissent la porte ouverte derrière eux. Bâtards.

Je ne peux pas voir Quietus. Je ne le verrai plus jamais.

QUIETUS !

NON ! Crie mon âme.

Et il n'y a aucune réponse à ma prière silencieuse.

* * *

Les cris de Sever me torturent maintenant. Pourquoi hurle-t-il ? J'ai pu voir comment il est parvenu à rester silencieux sous un Doloris. Pourquoi s'humilie-t-il maintenant ? Pourquoi ? 

Sever, s'il te plait, arrête-ça, arrête-ça, ça me fait plus mal que les sorts et les abus physiques. Qu'est-ce que le vieux bâtard, notre prétendu père, te fait ?

Je suis sûr que ma douleur n'est rien comparée à la tienne.

J'ai fermé les yeux.

Nous allons mourir maintenant. Dans la douleur.

Soudain, je comprends la souffrance de Sever. Il l'a aussi réalisé. Il se rend également compte que nous faisons maintenant face à la mort. Et il n'est pas prêt pour cela. Il a causé trop de douleur et de mort pour l'accepter en paix. Il n'a aucune paix. Il est face à l'Enfer maintenant. Je frissonne. Je déglutis.

Enfer… Damnation…

Oh, mon Dieu…

Sever…

Sever…

Je voudrais te sauver. Je voudrais porter une partie du fardeau se trouvant maintenant sur tes épaules. Je veux que tu sois consolé. Accepté. Soulagé. Mais tu ne l'es pas.

Je suis impuissant. Et je meurs. J'ai compté : c'est le sixième tour.

Il me reste seulement cinq Mangemorts à vivre.

Douleur.

Quatre.

Douleur.

Trois.

Douleur.

Deux.

Douleur. Et une panique grandissante.

Un.

Panique sans sentiment de douleur.

Je suis paniqué maintenant. J'attends que Tom fasse un pas vers moi et me frappe avec le Sort de Mort.

Il se lève de son trône et… il quitte le Hall. Il entre dans la pièce d'où viennent les hurlements de mon frère.

Je suis maintenant totalement paniqué. Il veut tuer Sever d'abord.

Ma gorge devient sèche. Mon sang se gèle. Mon cœur s'arrête. J'attends les mots qui couperont le fil de la vie de Sever. Avada Kedavra.

Je ne les entends pas.

Tom revient avec mes parents. Est-ce que ça signifie que… ? Non. Ca ne peut pas être vrai. Sever est vivant, n'est-ce pas ? VIVANT, VIVANT, VIVANT, je répète inlassablement.

MAINTENANT, Tom se dirige vers moi.

Je tourne mes yeux vers lui.

« Je vais te tuer maintenant. » Dit-il, presque amicalement.

« Je sais. » Je réponds catégoriquement. Calmement. Avec autant de dignité que je peux en montrer maintenant.

Il lève sa baguette.

Le temps s'arrête.

« NOOOOOOOON ! » Je peux entendre le hurlement désespéré de Sever provenant de l'autre salle. Je suis soulagé. Il est vivant. Je t'aime, Sever. S'il te plait, ramène-moi à Poudlard. S'il te plait, prend soin de Lily. S'il te plait, trouve ta vie et ton bonheur. S'il te plait. En souvenir de mon amour. Fais-le.

Je serre mes poings pour ne pas trembler. Je regarde directement dans les yeux de Voldemort.

Je t'aime, Lily.

Je t'aime, Sever.

Je t'aime, vie. Je ne veux pas mourir.

Je lutte pour ne pas vomir. Pour ne pas ciller.

J'accepte ce qui vient maintenant.

« Avada Kedavra. »

Je laisse mes yeux se fermer.

C'est fini, maintenant.

Je t'aime, Quiet, je peux presque entendre les mots de Sever.

Sev…

* * *

Je peux entendre les paroles de ce bâtard. 'Je vais te tuer maintenant'. Quiet, tu es si fort ! Tu réponds calmement que tu le sais, et je t'envie. Je n'ai jamais osé répondre comme ça au Maître. 

Tes paroles me blessent. Tu es prêt à mourir.

Mais je ne suis pas prêt à accepter ta mort !

Je peux sentir mon cœur se briser à ta réponse.

Ne meure pas, Quiet. S'il te plaît. Fais quelque chose, s'il te plaît. S'il te plaît, accepte son offre, rejoins-le et sois libre de t'enfuir !

Une autre partie de moi te comprend. S'il te plaît, n'accepte jamais son offre. Ne devient pas son esclave comme je l'ai fait. Ne devient pas un mort-vivant comme moi. Non. Oh non.

Je ne sais plus vraiment pourquoi je hurle maintenant, quelle partie de moi cherche à communiquer.

« Nonnnn ! » Mon cri est perçant et fend l'air en deux.

Il ne me répond pas. Mais je peux entendre ses pensées.

Je t'aime, Sever, pense-t-il.

« Avada Kedavra. »

Je t'aime, Quiet, pense-je. J'espère que tu peux m'entendre.

C'est fini.

Cela me prit plusieurs heures pour atteindre le Hall Principal à quatre pattes. Je suis terriblement faible.

Quiet est étendu là, dans son sang et son vomi, son corps encore tendu. Je m'agenouille à coté de lui et je le lève contre ma poitrine et le serre très fort dans mes bras.

« Pardonne-moi, Quiet. Je t'ai trahi. Je t'ai laissé te faire tuer. C'était de ma faute. »

Il ne répond pas.

Il est mort.

Mon frère est mort.

Quiet est mort.

Les larmes lavent mon visage. J'enfouis ma figure dans ses cheveux ; je peux sentir le sang et la sueur, la souffrance, la douleur. Je n'ai pas été capable de le sauver.

Je soupire finalement et soulève ton corps sans vie dans mes bras. Je titube vers l'entrée à présent. C'est par faveur de Voldemort, que moi, son serviteur, puisse l'emmener, puisse lui donner l'enterrement qu'il mérite. C'est une grande faveur.

Et je hais ce bâtard pour ça.

Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas laissé mon père me tuer ? Je ne veux pas de ses faveurs. Je veux que ma vie se termine.

Je sais quoi faire.

Je vais aller chez le Professeur Dumbledore. Je vais lui demander de m'enterrer avec mon frère après que j'ai reçu le Baiser du Détraqueur. Le soulagement parcourt mon corps. Dans peu de temps, ce sera fini.

Dumbledore est assez noble pour accéder à ma demande.

J'atteins les barrières d'Anti-Transplanage.

Je transplane dans la Forêt Interdite. Quiet toujours dans mes bras. Je peux le tenir, il n'est pas lourd et je suis assez fort pour supporter son poids.

Je pleure encore comme un petit enfant.

J'emmène Quietus vers le bureau du Directeur.

Je donne le mot de passe à la gargouille.

« Hippogriffes. » La manie du Directeur pour les animaux magiques. Je suis content qu'il ait laissé tomber « Loups-garous » peu après ma protestation. Je hais les loups-garous. Je ne veux pas me souvenir d'un en particulier.

J'étends le corps sur le canapé du Directeur. Le visage de Dumbledore est paniqué à présent. Je ne sais pas, pourquoi. Quietus – mort ou moi – pleurant. Deux faits choquants en un seul.

« Est-il mort, professeur ? » Sa voix est à peine audible.

J'opine juste.

« Je n'ai pas pu le sauver. Père l'a donné à Voldemort. Ils l'ont torturé. A la fin Voldemort lui a jeté le Sortilège de la Mort. » Je ne peux pas continuer. Je m'effondre sur le sol, à coté du canapé où repose le corps de mon frère. « Il est mort, Monsieur le Directeur, il est mort. »

Je réalise juste que j'aie utilisé deux fois le nom de Voldemort sans peur, sans aucun signe de respect.

Je ne le crains plus.

Et je ne le respecte certainement plus.

« S'il vous plaît, monsieur, donnez-moi au Ministère. Je suis un partisan de Voldemort. J'étais un tortionnaire de Quietus. Je suis un meurtrier. Je ne mérite pas de vivre. S'il vous plaît. » Naturellement je ne mentionne pas mon motif égoïste : je ne veux plus vivre.

Il ne répond pas. Mais je peux sentir des bras forts me soulever et me tenir fermement.

Ça ressemble à une étreinte.

On ne m'a jamais pris dans les bras avant. Mais je l'accepte maintenant, même si je ne l'ai pas mérité.

Nous sommes dans un silence complet ; seuls mes sanglots sont audibles dans la pièce.

Quand je me calme enfin je lève les yeux dans ceux du Directeur. Je suis consterné. Son visage est aussi ravagé par les larmes. Ses yeux sont éteints et il n'y a plus d'étincelles. A présent nous sommes assis face à face.

Après un moment, je recommence.

Je remonte ma manche gauche et je lui montre mon avant-bras.

« Je suis un Mangemort, Monsieur le Directeur. S'il vous plaît, vendez-moi au Ministère. Et, s'il vous plaît, enterrez-moi à coté de Quietus après que je… je… »

« Je ne te vendrais pas au Ministère, Severus », sa voix est douce et il utilise mon prénom. Je suis ému ; mais ses mots me tuent quand même.

« Je ne veux plus vivre, Monsieur le Directeur », je reste poli. Je n'ose pas l'appeler par son prénom. « Je ne mérite pas de vivre. » Murmure-je.

Il soupire juste. Puis il y a le silence encore.

« Tu l'aimais », dit-il abruptement et il caressa les cheveux de Quietus.

J'acquiesçais en réponse.

« Je l'aimais aussi », sa confession m'émeut encore. Puis il ajoute. « Je ne vais pas te vendre à eux. Il y a encore des choses pour lesquelles tu dois vivre. »

« Peut-être », proteste-je, « Mais je suis un Mangemort. J'ai assassiné et torturé des gens. Je n'ai pas pu sauver mon propre frère. Je ne mérite pas de vivre. »

« Tu n'as pas mérité de mourir. »

Je n'arrive pas à donner un sens à cette phrase. Je ne mérite pas une mort aussi facile ? Ou je mérite la vie au lieu de la mort ? Je le regarde avec un air interrogateur.

Lui, bien sûr, ne répond pas.

Maintenant, nous sommes juste assis en silence.

Lentement, je me détends. Je ferme les yeux et je m'endors sans m'en rendre compte.

Quand je me réveille des heures plus tard, je suis seul dans le bureau. Le Directeur et Quietus ne sont plus là ; Seulement moi, seul avec ma douloureuse existence, et je considère mes possibilités d'avenir pour le demi-siècle à venir. Ou plus. Cette simple pensée me rend malade. Cinquante années de regrets, de souvenirs passés, seul dans l'obscurité, dans tous les sens des termes.

Je ne veux pas vivre. Mais Dumbledore veut que je vive. Je dois donc trouver une manière de mourir à sa convenance. La réponse est évidente.

Mon âme, mon cœur est déchiré en deux. Ma vie est déchirée en deux. Je ne suis plus une personne à part entière. Je n'ai plus peur de la mort. Et je suis assez intelligent pour le faire. Et avant ma mort peut-être pourrais-je payer en retour de ces choses atroces que j'ai commises. Et quand il sera temps pour l'Avada Kedavra de Voldemort de me frapper, je serais prêt ou plus prêt que maintenant.

Quand le Directeur entre dans la pièce, je m'avance vers lui, j'incline ma tête, et je lui promets.

« Je vous jure à présent, Albus Dumbledore, sur le nom de mon frère, que je combattrai à vos cotés notre ennemi commun, Tom Elvis Jedusor jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe. Je n'épargnerai pas ma vie si nécessaire. Je l'espionnerai pour vous, je suivrai vos ordres et je vous obéirai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. »

Ses yeux s'élargissent de surprise, mais il ne peut rien y faire. La promesse est faite maintenant, qu'il l'accepte ou non.

« Severus, je n'ai pas. » Murmure-t-il faiblement, mais quand il regarde dans mes yeux, il s'interrompt. « J'accepte pour maintenant cette promesse, même si je souhaitais que tu sois enfin libre. »

« Je ne peux plus être libre, monsieur le Directeur. Mes forfaits me hantent et me hanteront jusqu'à ma mort. Je veux m'en repentir. Aidez à réparer le dommage que j'ai causé même si je suis conscient que je vais échouer. »

La compréhension monte dans ses yeux. Et de l'inquiétude, une grande inquiétude. Il semble soudain très vieux et très fatigué.

« Je comprends, Severus », soupire-t-il. « Mais c'est une guerre. Tu n'es pas coupable pour tous les crimes que tu as commis, tu les as exécutés sur ordres. »

« Mais c'était ma décision de joindre Voldemort. Je dois en supporter les conséquences. » Je suis incertain. Je sais que j'ai raison mais je peux aussi voir son point de vue. J'ai agi sur les ordres de Voldemort, comme un soldat à son capitaine, mais dans mon cas je n'étais pas obligé de devenir son soldat.

En fait, vous pouvez dire que j'étais jeune et que je ne connaissais pas l'étendue des conséquences de ma décision et vous auriez raison.

Mais il y a beaucoup de gens dans le monde qui ne l'ont pas rejoint ; en fait, ils ont décidé de se battre contre lui. J'aurais du mieux considérer la question avant de faire ma décision. Je ne l'ai pas fait. Donc je suis responsable.

Apparemment, le Directeur a comprit mes paroles silencieuses. Il opine juste.

« Les funérailles de Quietus se tiendront dans quatre jours. Le Ministère veut examiner son corps avant de donner l'autorisation de l'enterrer.

« Ils ont besoin de quatre jours ? » Je suis consterné.

« Ils ont trop de choses à faire ces jours-ci », ses yeux sont doux.

Oui. Trop de choses. Cela voulait encore dire Voldemort.

« Je vais partir, monsieur le Directeur » Dis-je finalement.

« Albus », dit-il. Je cligne de l'œil.

« Albus », répète-t-il. « Quietus m'appelait Albus », explique-t-il.

Je me sens suffoquer à présent.

« Je. vois. » Grogne-je.

Je ne comprendrais jamais Dumbledore.

Dans mes appartements, il fait sombre.

Et froid.

C'est comme un enfer vivant. Parce que l'enfer n'est pas chaud, et brillant. L'enfer est glacial, un trou sombre où vous devez vivre votre vie.

Je frissonne mais je n'allume pas le feu. Je ne mérite pas la chaleur.

Je ne mérite pas la lumière

Peut-être que j'ai eu tort d'offrir mon aide au coté Lumineux. Je n'ai pas mérité de travailler pour eux. Je suis froid et sombre.

Et maintenant j'ai peur du futur. Le froid et sombre futur où je ne trouverais jamais la paix, le pardon que j'attendrai longtemps. Paix et pardon. Mes yeux peuvent voir à présent mon chemin, mon chemin empli de douleur, de solitude et d'obscurité. Tout ce que j'ai mérité.

Peur.

Je n'ai pas de futur.

J'ai seulement le passé.

Un passé effroyable.

Tout devient noir.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Et voilà, comme promis l'OS qu'Enahma conseille de lire entre la première et la deuxième partie. 

Et parlant de la parite 2, elle arrivera dans 3 semaines (du moins c'est ce qui est prévu), soit deux vendredi sans mise à jour... Elle comporte 20 chapitres, mais ils ne sont pas encore tous traduits, ce qui explique la petite pause qu'on prend...

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, il y a également une troisième partie (sinon ça ne serait pas une trilogie ) qui fait également 20 chapitres!

Un grand merci à ceux qui ont laissés des reviews au chapitre 16 d'Happy Days in Hell.


End file.
